The queer gentlemen
by Spy'd R
Summary: The owner of a small, dingy hotel in the heart of London and two strange gentlemen.


I've always been a tolerant and humble character, me. At least that's what they've all said about me, but what's now going on in this world is simply too much for me. Suspicion everywhere, and nobody trusts nobody! War is the worst thing that could happen to this country, and if I was some years younger, they would've also dragged me onto the battlefield, but now I'm old and of not much use to them soldiers, you see. I couldn't believe in love no more, if it weren't to that one day, many years back in 1886, when these two gentlemen appeared on the doorstep of my little hotel.

I'd just been in the back, scolding at Billy the cobbler's boy. He often sneaked in to steal some of my sheets for god knows what. All of a sudden the little bell over my door rang. I sent Billy off with a warning and then made my way to tend to my guests. I wasn't used to see such utter gentlemen as they were come to a hotel like mine, but I was glad about every guests, I was. The days of fat money were over, and I had to keep the building still.

So, as I was saying, I was a bit curious when I saw them gentlemen standing in front of me, but 'course I was also a bit suspicious. It wasn't every day that I saw a clean suit, and had a nice smell in my nose, but as it was, those gents were honest. Until today, I'm convinced, they were the last of their kind, they were; the last honest, righteous men in London. But then again, the reason for them, visiting my hotel, was...well...it was unusual and illegal, but I never gave them away. Not only because they paid me more than a Guinea, but 'cause I reckon their reason was noble.

"Good day, gentlemen. How can I help you?" I tried to be best I could be. I have to admit, that wasn't much, but it seemed to be enough, for the taller of the two answered very politely.

"Good day, sir, do you happen to have to spare rooms for the night?"

"'Course sir. For two righteous gentlemen like you, always."

"Very good, excellent. Thank you, mister.", said the other one. He was smaller and wore a moustache. I thought I'd recognise them from somewhere.

I told them what they had to pay, and before they went off to their rooms the tall one talked to me once again, "Oh, and before I forget it; is this place discreet?"

I have to admit, that I was a bit flustered by this statement, 'cause no one ever asked this. It was then, that I decided to keep an eye on them.

"Yes sir, I s'ppose so, as long as you don't commit some kind of murder up there I don't care about my guest's affairs. I don't like meddlers you see, sir. But I don't need to tell you gents this, oi?"

They seemed to like my little joke, because both men smiled. I could catch a glimpse of something in the large one's eyes. It was some sort of a spark; like a candle that was about to catch fire, and bring light to a whole big room. Then they shared a glance, looked back at me and smiled again. They were up to some business, I was sure of that.

So after some five minutes or so, when I was sure they were too far away to hear my steps, I decided to follow them, and check if they were no criminals. I went near the door, so that I could hear everything they said. And what I hear then, changed my life it did! It was a long dialogue, which went like this, "What are we up to now, Holmes?"  
That name rang a bell in my head, but I couldn't place it nowhere, it was only after the name of the second bloke had fallen, that I remembered who they were: the great detective from the stories and his biographer; the man who put those fantastic stories into the papers! After I knew this; I was even more stunned than before!

"Whatever you want, John."

"Holmes...! ...don't. You shouldn't call me by my surname. Not anymore. I'm a happily married man. Oooochh, god knows I shouldn't be here at all! What am I doing here anyway..."

"You are not happily married, or otherwise you WOULDN'T be here. I hope I could point out the one mistake in your argument, John. Because it's completely useless now."

"You're doing this on purpose again! ...no. No! Don't look at me like that! You know this has to end, as well as I do! And what if Mary-"

The steps that I heard were coming towards the door, made me shiver, 'cause I feared, that I was discovered. I could hear a hand grabbing the handle from inside, when the conversation went on, and I was safe again.

" Oh, forget about your wife John! This woman of yours would believe anything you'd tell her!"

"But still, Holmes, what if the police comes to this place, and finds out about..."

I heard nothing for a good while now again. I think the one by the door was still looking for the right words.

"You know this is highly illegal, do you...my friend?"

"I know that; in fact, I think there is no man in Lodnon, or maybe in Great Britain who knows the law better than me, my dear...Watson."

The steps moved away from the door.

"I agree. We could be hanged for what we have done, Holmes."

"I am also aware of that. J-...Watson, you often wrote about me to have a lack of emotion, but that is not true. As you may know, I am a master of disguise and concealment, not only in looks and speech..."

"yes, no actor could perform most parts as well as you do. What are you getting at?"

"I can hide my true feelings very well. Most of my life has been a mere masquerade, my friend; but the moment, you moved into our former lodgings, I learned that there was not always need for this show."

"So what are your feelings?"

"Under this circumstances, I wish it were different, but this is the only feeling mankind is capable of having, which cannot be hidden or chosen, I know that now... John, you know I love you. I will not conceal this any longer in front of you. Like I said, mankind, and this does not exclude me, cannot chose who we love."

They said nothing for a good while again. My own feelings were a true mess in this very moment. I were torn between calling the coppers, 'cause I'd let some of them bloody homosexuals in my hotel, but the words they said were so beautiful, that I just didn't want to tear them apart. I also couldn't bear it, if one of them got killed, so I just stayed and listened.

"Yes. Yes, that it true, Holmes..."

"So you will forgive me? No, don't answer me just now...tell me this first: Do you feel the same for me? Because if not, you should not be here anymore. If you wouldn't love me too, I would want you to be at your wife's side where you are happier. I always wanted you to be a lucky man."

The man with the moustache, this Watson person, chuckled.

"Love seems to make you blind old boy. Because if it were otherwise, you would have deduced the answer as I sent you the telegram yesterday. And if not then, you should know it by now."

"...oh my friend, you underestimate me once more. I have deduced what was going on in this head of yours, as soon as I held the telegram in my hands, but I wanted to hear it from your own mouth."

"Well then...Sherlock Holmes. Let me tell you the truth: I love you too. And if it wasn't against the law, I would marry you. If I only could...my dear."

What came then, I better don't tell, but I'm sure you can imagine it yourself. But anyhow, this day; this hour, has changed my whole life, it has. There ain't nothing as wonderful as love; no matter where or who. This moment has also kept my faith in the human race, which was sent to hell when the war started, but I swear to god, these words were the most beautiful and purest words I've ever heard.


End file.
